


悍妇Yoll的第一百次相亲

by Maozhuashanzhu



Category: Yolika
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozhuashanzhu/pseuds/Maozhuashanzhu
Summary: 月巴 又鸟 Yoll即将迎来它的第一百次相亲，这次是成功，还是又一个无内鬼笑话呢
Relationships: Yoll/Nika





	悍妇Yoll的第一百次相亲

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源 b战：av89304607 的视频

春天又到了。昨儿是惊蛰，夜间一场忽如其来的大雨，将窗口可见的几棵大树刷的碧绿。清晨，虽然太阳已悄悄冒出了头，但空气中雨过的泥土芬芳依旧十分浓郁。小动物、小昆虫们也该苏醒了吧。

“咕唔咕！”Yoll立起羽毛、眯着眼睛看着妮卡。  
“怎么了Yoll？你看起来像是大号的纳法尼亚。”  
“咕唔咕！”Yoll立起了尾羽似乎在回应什么。  
妮卡震惊地问道“难道是求偶行为吗？春天在你的身上如火如荼地显现了。”“咕唔咕。”  
妮卡心想，终于到这一天了，每次带着Yoll去相亲，对方都被她巨大的身躯吓得以为领域来了入侵者。上次和纳法尼亚相亲的时候把人家都吓成咕咕枪了。  
那么乘着荷尔蒙在叫嚣，今天就带Yoll去参加她的第100次相亲吧，这次一定可以成功的。  
妮卡一边拿着手套一边给好朋友谢尔盖发消息：今天我带我家咕咕鸡来你家相亲哦。准备好你的猫头鹰！

房间里，莫洛克伸了伸懒腰，走过了坐在窗边的木桩子。趴在Yoll最爱的海豹抱枕边，小声对Yoll说“看起来你今天是逃不过相亲了。”Yoll气愤地对莫洛克咕了一声“走开”。  
远远地从厨房里传来妮卡的声音“Yolka别在那儿下蛋就行，好不好，现在还不是建巢的时候。”  
Yoll小声嘟囔一声“笨蛋，我喜欢的是你啦。”

今天也是生机盎然的一天，春天真好。莫洛克看着窗外窗内的快活景象，慵懒地伸了伸懒腰，在阳光下团成一团，打起盹来。


End file.
